


Happy Birthday Little Leprechaun

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Balloons, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: This is for my nephew, the cutest kid around! The same kid that loves Chris Evans (especially as Captain America). He also supports best friend Bucky Barnes.Sorry it is a day late posting, but I love you.Prompt: "Not glitter! Anything but glitter!" (She screamed).Prompt: "Do you need a hand?""Does it look like I need your help?""Do you really want me to answer that or would you like to maintain plausible deniability for later?"
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday Little Leprechaun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



> Posting on mobile, excuse mistakes.

"Bitch stay up there!" Ashley screams.

"Um is it safe to enter your house?" Aubrey asks.

"Yes! I need your help fucker!" Ashley sighs.

"What are you trying to do?" Aubrey asks, cautiously approaching Ashley.

"I'm hanging balloons from the ceiling." Ashley states.

"Okay what's the issue?" Aubrey asks.

"I keep dropping them before they stay up!" Ashley shouts.

"Okay chill. Let me do it." Aubrey giggles, seeing Ashley struggle on her step ladder.

"Good. Because I'm FUCKING done with this." Ashley sighs.

"What exactly did you plan today?" Aubrey asks, switching places with Ashley.

"I'm not done setting up yet!" Ashley shouts, rushing into the next room.

"Okay well you I can see you got half, of the hallway ceiling covered." Aubrey shrugs, as she starts pinning balloons.

"I'm also going to hang them in the doorways." Ashley says, as as she reappears with balloons in her hand.

\--

"Where's the little leprechaun?" Aubrey asks, struggling with her green balloons.

"He's still asleep actually." Ashley says, hanging neon balloons.

"You didn't let him stay up did you?" Aubrey asks.

"Just a little..." Ashley shrugs.

"Girl." Aubrey shakes her head.

"What? He and Chris were having boys night." Ashley giggles.

"I'm sure." Aubrey smiles.

\----

30 different green balloons on the ceiling, twelve neon balloons in six different doorways, and 40 glow in the dark balloons around the front door later.

\--

"Please tell me you didn't buy more balloons." Aubrey throws herself on the couch.

"Just glitter ones to throw around." Ashley shrugs, blowing up more balloons.

_"Not glitter! Anything but glitter!"_ Aubrey dramatically screams.

"Shut up bitch." Ashley rolls her eyes.

-

Aubrey laughs.

-

Ashley slaps a full balloon across the room.

\---

"So what's on the menu?" Aubrey asks, sitting up on the couch.

"I have fruit platters, a candy buffet, and a chocolate fountain with fruits and marshmallows." Ashley says, tossing another full balloon.

"Woow look at you." Aubrey says impressed.

"Hey the kid only turns 5 once!" Ashley shrugs.

\--

"And who are we expecting today?" Aubrey asks.

"No one." Ashley shakes her head.

"Mhm." Aubrey rolls her eyes.

\---

Loud grunting comes from the baby monitor.

-

"Birthday boy is awake!" Aubrey says happily.

"Do you want to go get him?" Ashley smiles.

"Hell yes!" Aubrey smiles, getting up from the couch.

-

Ashley laughs as Aubrey rushes down to Grayson's bedroom.

\--

Aubrey quickly returns with an adorable blonde hair and blue eyed little boy.

-

"Well good mornin' Grayson!" Ashley greets.

-

Aubrey giggles as she sits down with Grayson on her lap.

-

Grayson yawns as he looks around the room.

-

Ashley leans over to Grayson and she kisses his forehead.

-

Grayson growls at Ashley.

-

"Oh you're sassy huh?" Ashley giggles.

"Say I'm always sassy though." Aubrey teases.

-

Grayson growls again.

-

Ashley and Aubrey laugh.

\--

"What should we dress you in today?" Ashley asks, going back to her balloons.

"I say his Thor t-shirt." Aubrey smiles.

"But he's a leprechaun... He needs something green." Ashley shrugs.

"Does he have green shorts?" Aubrey asks.

"That wouldn't match his shirt." Ashley argues.

"So? Two birds one stone." Aubrey shrugs.

"You're weird." Ashley shakes her head.

"I know. We'll be back once we're dressed." Aubrey smiles, getting up with Grayson.

-

Ashley laughs as she finishes the last of her balloons.

\---

"What do you think?" Aubrey asks, returning with Grayson.

-

Ashley bats away her last balloon and then she looks up at Aubrey.

-

"He's wearing green... I thought you wanted him in his Thor shirt?" Ashley says confused.

"Well he's technically Thor no matter what he wears. Midgardian Thor wears clothes like us anyway." Aubrey shrugs.

"You actually thought about it?" Ashley laughs.

"Always do." Aubrey smiles.

"Well he looks handsome in his green polo and jeans. I love him in jeans." Ashley smiles.

\--

"I'll get him started on breakfast." Aubrey nods, walking Grayson to the kitchen.

"Hey you remember how to make his formula right?" Ashley asks, walking into the kitchen.

-

Aubrey has put Grayson in his highchair.

-

"Yeah 20oz water to 16 scoops of NASTY vanilla powder." Aubrey nods. "I have done this before. Not as long as you though."

"I know. I'm just making sure." Ashley sighs.

"Are you nervous?" Aubrey teases.

"No!" Ashley scoffs. "I'm just excited for Grayson's birthday."

-

Grayson squeals.

-

"Yeah! It's your big day mister!" Ashley giggles sitting next to Grayson.

-

Aubrey turns to face Ashley while she shakes the formula together.

-

"You know I can't believe you're 5 Grayson." Aubrey sighs.

"Why's that?" Ashley asks.

"Because it means I'm old as dirt." Aubrey shakes her head.

"You are old as dirt." Ashley teases.

"Shut up! I'm only a year older than you!" Aubrey scoffs.

"I know." Ashley giggles.

-

Aubrey shakes her head, she measures out 8oz of formula, and then she pours it into Grayson's feed bag.

-

Ashley primes the tub while Aubrey cleans up.

-

Grayson sits back in his chair and he lets out a long groan.

-

"Oh really?" Aubrey asks.

-

Grayson smiles as he continues to groan.

-

"Is that really what uncle Chris said? Scandal!" Aubrey teases.

"I was right there, I doubt uncle Chris said that." Ashley argues.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Oh demon giggles!" Aubrey laughs.

"Must be true then." Ashley sighs. "Okay mister give me that belly."

-

Ashley lifts Grayson's shirt to hook up his feeding tube to his belly.

-

"Bitch!" Ashley snaps, when the tube falls into Grayson's lap.

"What?" Aubrey asks, turning to face Ashley.

"The damn tube didn't go in right." Ashley rolls her eyes.

_"Do you need a hand?"_ Aubrey asks.

_"Does it look like I need your help?"_ Ashley glares at Aubrey.

_"Do you really want me to answer that or would you like to maintain plausible deniability for later?"_ Aubrey shrugs.

-

Ashley gives Aubrey the bird once she has Grayson's feeding going.

-

"You too." Aubrey giggles.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"No?" Aubrey asks.

"Ha! He's on my side!" Ashley smiles.

"Of course he is, he likes you better anyway!" Aubrey scoffs.

"False." Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Aubrey shakes her head.

\----

An hour and thirty minutes later Grayson's finished eating. Aubrey carries him to the living room with Ashley following.

\--

"You know this big secret of yours is getting old." Aubrey states.

"What big secret?" Ashley asks.

-

The doorbell rings.

-

Aubrey narrows her eyes.

-

"I wonder who that is?" Ashley smiles, walking to the door.

-

Aubrey carries Grayson as she follows Ashley.

\--

"Who do you think it is Grayson?" Aubrey asks.

-

Grayson growls.

-

"You think so?" Aubrey asks.

-

Grayson smiles shaking his head.

-

"Yeah I figured you were just fooling me." Aubrey smiles.

\--

Ashley looks over her shoulder at Grayson before she opens the door.

-

Aubrey holds Grayson with his back against her chest, her right arm across his stomach, and her left arm under his butt.

-

"Ready?" Ashley smiles.

-

Grayson whines.

-

Ashley opens the front door.

-

"Shut up!" Aubrey's jaw drops.

\---

"Hello ma'am. I hear there's a birthday boy living at this residence." A man states.

"Ma'am?" Aubrey laughs.

-

Ashley giggles.

-

"I literally cannot." Aubrey giggles.

"Is this the birthday boy?" The man asks, looking at Grayson.

"Yes Captain America, that's our nephew Grayson." Ashley giggles.

"Please call me Steve." Chris smiles.

"Okay Steve." Ashley giggles.

"Someone take this kid before I lose it." Aubrey fights her laughter.

"Do you mind if I take him?" Chris asks.

"Oh please come in Steve and-"

"Bucky." Sebastian smiles. "Just Bucky."

"Bucky." Ashley smiles at Aubrey.

-

Aubrey makes a face at Ashley.

\--

Chris enters the house dressed as " _Avengers Endgame_ " Captain America.

\--

"May I?" Chris asks, reaching for Grayson.

"Oh of course. He's your biggest fan." Aubrey nods, handing over Grayson.

"What's your name?" Chris asks, now holding Grayson.

-

Grayson smiles hearing Chris' voice.

-

"He knows who you are." Ashley smiles.

"Say my name is Grayson Captain." Aubrey giggles.

"Grayson." Chris smiles.

-

Grayson squeals loudly and he hugs Chris right.

-

"Aw! Guys! My heart!" Ashley gushes.

"Cute!" Aubrey smiles.

"Do you mind if we go sit down?" Chris asks Ashley.

"Living room is this way Captain." Ashley smiles, linking arms with Chris.

-

Aubrey shakes her head, Sebastian enters the house, and then he closes the door.

\--

Grayson's happy squeals can be heard from the living room.

\---

"Who had this bright idea?" Aubrey asks, turning around face Sebastian.

"Ashley's actually." Sebastian shrugs.

"Did you guys steal these?" Aubrey asks, poking Sebastian's" _Captain America: Civil War_ " Bucky costume.

"No we borrowed them for today." Sebastian scoffs.

"Well thank you for this." Aubrey smiles.

\--

"It's good to see that you and Ashley are friends again." Sebastian comments.

"Well Grayson is the most important person in our lives." Aubrey nods.

"Aubrey." Sebastian sighs.

"I'm still hurt. But like I said... Grayson's important." Aubrey sighs.

"Fair enough." Sebastian nods.

"What about you and Chris?" Aubrey asks.

"We're getting there." Sebastian shrugs.

-

Aubrey nods.

-

"Are they still-?"

"I think today they're officially dating." Aubrey smiles, holding out her hand.

-

Sebastian reaches into his pocket and then he hands Aubrey a $10 bill.

-

"Thank you sir." Aubrey giggles.

"You do know them better than me cheater." Sebastian teases.

"Come on sore loser. My nephew adores you both." Aubrey giggles leading Sebastian to the living room.

\----

"So how old are you Grayson?" Chris asks, sitting on the floor with Grayson.

-

Grayson growls.

-

"Say I'm five today." Ashley giggles, watching them from the couch.

-

Sebastian sits next to Chris and Grayson on the floor.

-

Aubrey joins Ashley on the couch.

-

"So your Auntie said you like my friend Steve huh?" Sebastian asks.

-

Grayson smiles hearing Sebastian's voice.

-

"He likes you too Bucky." Aubrey smiles.

"Is that so?" Sebastian asks, picking up Grayson.

-

Grayson squeals and he grabs Bucky's leather jacket.

-

"Oh you want a hug?" Sebastian asks, wrapping his arms around Grayson.

-

Grayson whimpers as he rests his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

-

"Aw what's wrong?" Sebastian asks.

"He's just emotional... In a good way. He's filled with a lot of emotion right now." Aubrey explains.

-

Ashley nods in agreement.

-

Sebastian smiles giving Grayson a squeeze.

\--

"Should we let you boys have a moment?" Ashley asks.

-

Grayson growls.

-

"Oh he apparently has boy tea." Aubrey laughs.

"We'll give you guys a minute." Ashley giggles, getting up from the couch.

-

Aubrey and Ashley walk into the kitchen to let the boys talk.

-

"So what news do you have today?" Chris asks Grayson.

-

Grayson takes a deep breath before letting out a long groan.

-

"Wow! Auntie Ashley said that huh?" Chris asks.

-

Grayson smiles.

\---

Aubrey watches them from the doorway.

-

"God Chris with Grayson..." Ashley sighs dreamily.

"They are cute together." Aubrey smiles looking at Ashley.

"I can't believe they agreed to do this." Ashley smiles.

"They care about him almost as much as we do." Aubrey states.

"This birthday is just perfect for Grayson." Ashley says, walking up to the doorway.

"Grayson won't forget it." Aubrey smiles.

\--

"Is it wrong... To want Chris as badly as I do right now?" Ashley asks biting her lip.

-

Aubrey laughs as she looks into the living room.

\--

Grayson's sitting in Chris' lap as they play together.

-

Sebastian's laughing at something Grayson did.

-

Grayson's smiling at Chris and Sebastian's laughter.

\--

"No. It isn't wrong." Aubrey smiles.

"You're just saying that, because you want Sebastian." Ashley teases.

"Way to ruin a moment!" Aubrey scoffs.

Ashley laughs while walking over to the fridge.

-

Aubrey shakes her head.

-

"Come on time for Grayson's birthday cupcake." Ashley giggles.

-

Aubrey follows Ashley into the living room.

\---

"Oh look Grayson! Your Auntie's brought you a cupcake!" Chris smiles.

"Happy birthday Grayson!" Ashley sits on the floor in front of Chris.

-

Aubrey sits next to Ashley in front of Sebastian.

-

Ashley holds up the cupcake for Grayson.

Grayson leans forward smashing his face into the frosting.

-

"Oh no!" Aubrey laughs.

"Good thing he's getting a bath later." Ashley laughs.

-

Grayson giggles with frosting on his forehead, nose, and mouth.

-

"Here try the frosting." Ashley says, putting her finger in the frosting.

-

Grayson sticks out his tongue, Ashley wipes the frosting onto Grayson's tongue, and he tries the yellow frosting.

-

"I think he's skeptical." Aubrey laughs at Grayson's serious face.

-

Grayson tries pushing the cupcake away.

-

Ashley pulls her hand back a little too late.

-

Grayson's fingers grab the frosting and then he grabs Bucky's "metal" arm.

-

"Oh no!" Aubrey cringes.

"Frosting fingers aren't the worst thing to happen to me." Sebastian shrugs.

"True!" Ashley nods. "Hey Captain you like cupcakes?"

"Not that I could have any growing up... But sure." Chris nods.

-

Ashley smiles and then she smashes the cupcake into Chris' face.

-

"Really?" Chris asks, a little annoyed but very amused.

-

Grayson doubles over laughing while cupcake crumbs fall on him.

-

"I'll get the wipes." Aubrey laughs.

\----

**_"Happy birthday Grayson!"_** Everyone says collectively.


End file.
